Fire Dancers
by Ebony Scarlett
Summary: In an alternative world where Avatar is a group of street performers. Katara is a pro swimmer and nurse in training. Everyone else has different, but similar lives. With a serial arsonist and a serial kidnapper some where in the town, how will Zuko and Katara come together? ZUTARA for the WIN! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Dancing with Fire**

This is my first fan fiction and published work. Please be nice. I really hope you enjoy it.

I don't own the characters in this story, I simply play with their lives for my own pleasure.

* * *

Chapter 1 - The beginning of the trouble

Katara waited patiently outside the change room of Kyoshi Dojo. Suki had finished her class which consisted of mostly fourteen year olds. Had it not been that they were going out this afternoon, Katara was sure Suki would not have made it. The fourteen year old students were by far Suki's least favourite 'little Kyoshi warriors'.

Katara banged on the door for Suki to hurry up. She emerged wearing a very flattering and short red-brown dress with a low neck line.

"Finally!" Katara exclaimed.

"Sorry for making you wait so long Katara. I went a little over time today. It's because we started late. The kids were unruly. I swear, if I got a penny for every time I wanted to hit those kids over the head, I wouldn't have to work ever again!" Suki proclaimed.

"Surely they weren't that bad."

"But they are! The boys especially, they're cocky and arrogant and think they're too cool to listen."

"Sounds a bit like Sokka." Katara joked, making Suki laugh.

"He's not that bad. But enough about me and my work. How was your day? I hope Pukku was in a good mood this morning."

Pakku was Katara's swimming trainer. He was an old man who clung to his old fashioned ways. Katara was a great swimmer, but when Katara and her family moved to the town a few years ago, he had been reluctant to teach her at first because she was a girl. It did take some convincing, but he finally agreed to train her.

"Pukku was in… an alright mood this morning, so we didn't have it too bad. He just worked us as hard as he usually does."

"Well, lucky for you. How about your nursing course? Did you go to class for that today?"

"No. But I do have a three week holiday from that coming up soon thankfully. And I'm nearly qualified, just one more term of practical work in the hospital after the holidays."

"Wow. Nurse Katara. It suits. And I bet you'll meet some hot doctor who likes to play doctors and nurses at home too."

"Suki!" exclaimed Katara, her cheeks turning red a little. Suki laughed at her reaction.

"Don't worry Katara. I was only joking. We're here any way." She said, stopping outside a quaint little tea shop.

The shop had two floors, with the owner living on the top floor. The theme inside seemed to be old styled with a slight modern twist. It smelled of different spices and had classical music playing in the background making the shop very homely and soothing.

The two girls were welcomed by an old gentleman.

"Welcome to the Dragon of the West Tea Shop. I am delighted to see two new faces, especially such as lovely as yours. Please, make yourselves comfortable at this table and my nephew should be here shortly to take your orders." Katara and Suki thanked the man who they agreed was genuinely very friendly.

Not long after, the old gentleman came back to take their orders himself because his nephew was on his break.

* * *

The tea and cakes were delicious. Katara and Suki sat and talked for a while, but Suki had to leave not long after to meet up with Sokka. After paying their bill, Suki left and Katara used the bathroom.

Before Katara could leave the tea shop, she spotted a familiar face. Jet, Katara's old boyfriend.

Jet was a good looking jerk face. He was very charming and a smooth talker, but trouble. Not feeling up to a confrontation, Katara looked around for a place to hide. The bathroom was occupied; there was nowhere else to hide but the stairs.

There were no lights on for it and there was a wall on each side. It turned a corner, and that's where Katara hid.

Peering around the corner, Katara watched Jet walk into the tea shop with two of his friends, a short girl and a burly guy whose names she couldn't remember. They were seated by the same old gentleman who was just as friendly. Jet and his friends talked loudly, and Katara knew she was trapped for a while, so she sat on the step at her feet.

A few minutes after Katara sat down, a gruff voice came from behind her.

"Customers aren't allowed upstairs." Katara turned around. A tallish young man about twenty years old towered above her. He had long, dark hair which fell in his face and a scar covering most of his left side.

Katara quickly stood up and faced him.

"I'm so sorry. It's just… I'm trying to avoid someone."

"And I should care because?" He asked, his voice sounding bored. Katara was a little surprised at his rudeness.

"Look, as soon as he's gone, I'll go, I promise, I just really don't want to have to talk to him." He looked unimpressed.

"Please," she implored. He was about to say no. She could see it in his eyes and the way he held himself.

"Nephew", the old gentleman called from behind Katara. She haddn't noticed him come up.

"I didn't realise you were having a visitor today, especially a lady visitor." Katara looked somewhat embarrassed.

"She's not a visitor, Uncle. She's a trespasser". They both looked at Katara expectantly.

"I'm avoiding someone downstairs". Katara admitted a little ashamed.

"You see Zuko, nothing to worry about. No doubt avoiding an old admirer, hmm? Well, in that case, you are welcome to wait here until they leave. My nephew, Zuko will stay here and look after you. But I must tend to the shop. Excuse me." He turned around and left leaving his nephew Zuko with a scowl on his face.

"So… Zuko… My name's Katara". He said nothing, merely turned around and walked up the rest of the stairs. Katara cautiously followed.

"Sit anywhere". Was all he said. Katara sat on a lovely green sofa while Zuko continued to sit on the window seat that looked out into the street below where people came in and out of the tea shop. An awkward silence arose.

"This is a lovely home and tea shop." Zuko didn't seem to hear.

"So… Um, how long has your uncle owned the tea shop?"

"Two years". He eventually answered.

"And do you live with your uncle?" Not even a nod.

"Who are you avoiding?"

"What? Oh. My old boyfriend."

"What's he look like?" Katara assumed that he was keeping an eye out for him, the sooner to get rid of her.

"Messy brown hair, bigish ears, crazy arched eye brows and an annoying, over-confident strut. He generally wears reds and browns. Likes to call himself a 'freedom fighter'".

"Mmm".

"So, do-" Zuko cut her off.

"Don't ask me questions. You don't have to pretend to be nice". Katara took up the defensive.

"I'm not pretending to be nice, I'm just trying to be pleasant. Make some conversation".

"Well you don't have to be. It's annoying". Katara scoffed at his rudeness. She was about to deliver a small verbal lashing, but he interrupted her again.

"There goes your boyfriend".

"What?" She hurried to the window. Jet was nowhere in sight.

"He just went out of sight. Brown messy hair, almost in dreads, a shirt that said freedom fighter. Very arrogant strut. Your description suits very well".

"Oh…"

"You can go now".

"Oh. Well, thank you, for letting me wait here. I, really appreciate it." With a quick smile, Katara walked down stairs.

* * *

Katara smiled at him and left. A feeling of guilt washed over him. She had only tried to be nice to him, and he had lied to her.

He looked out the window. The 'freedom fighter' had just came out of the building and was leaning against the shop wall. Katara would come out any second.

* * *

**Author's notes**

End of chapter 1. I finished it! And that you are actually reading it means I was brave enough to post it.

Well, I hope you liked it. It will get a whole lot better. Hopefully.

I have all these ideas for this story, they just have to come out on paper.

Please review cause I haven't completely convinced myself to share this story. Even if it is just pointing out spelling mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so when I read the four reviews I got, I was touched. They were all encouraging. Thank you so much! I'm still nervous about posting this, but now I'm more nervous about disappointing you guys.

Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have a few tricks up my sleeves for you guys.

Lots of love.

I don't own the characters in this story, I simply play with their lives for my own pleasure.

* * *

Chapter 2 – Old flames

Katara walked outside of the tea shop, the smile that she had flashed at Zuko gone. He was a bit of a jerk, but she just put it down to a bad day. Being made to babysit her probably was not something he wanted to do. She was just grateful he helped her avoid Jet.

"Katara!" Jet. Katara reacted to his voice like nails on a chalk board. She spun around. Jet was leaning against the wall, a smirk painted his face. Katara raised her eyes to the window where Zuko had looked down. He was still there, looking down at her. She caught his eyes. They held an expression she couldn't read, then he moved out of sight.

"It's good to see you again Katara". Jet's voice pulled her back to her dilemma. He tried to put his arm around Katara's shoulders, but she ducked under it.

"Jet".

"Hey Peach, what's the problem?" Katara winced as he succeeded in pulling her close to him, both of his arms around her waist.

"Let me go!" Katara struggled a bit to break free of his embrace. What a total jerk face. Trying to act all 'sweet' with her.

"Come on Peach. Don't tell me you're still upset at me. I apologised, and no one got hurt. You even managed to stay out of trouble. Why are you making such a big deal of this?" Katara's temper flared.

"Don't you peach me you jerk! You have no right to talk to me like that. You used me! You used me and I nearly got charged for assisting you in your foolish shenanigans!" A dangerous spark flared in Katara's eyes and Jet began to back away from her.

"So don't you dare 'come on Peach'me! In fact, stay away from me! Don't talk to me! And if you ever try to involve me in any of your schemes you will live to regret it!" Katara's continually rising voice caused a scene. People were staring, but she was so furious she didn't care. If the man from the tea shop hadn't interrupted them, no doubt Jet would have left with a broken nose. Or worse.

* * *

Zuko looked out the window. He met Katara's eyes, large, blue and hurt. He moved away so she couldn't see him.

As Zuko watched the scene develop below, guilt struck him again. She had wanted to avoid this confrontation. But a spark of curiosity grew. Her rage. Her anger. He didn't expect a girl like her to possess such a fighting spirit. It was fiery. And this incident she spoke of. It intrigued him even more. A goody-two-shoes like her involved with a bad boy and the police. What had happened that she would act so hostile to her ex-boyfriend?

Zuko's uncle broke up the argument. A quick sigh escaped his mouth. No doubt he would get a talking to for sending her out when the person she was avoiding was still around.

* * *

Katara dove onto her bed. She was exhausted from her confrontation with Jet. What a jerk face! And he had the audacity to talk to her as if he had never done anything wrong. Thank goodness Iroh (she had learned his name after wards) had come out to keep the peace.

Iroh had profoundly apologised to Katara for his nephew's actions. He explained that Zuko was going through a troubled time and asked her not to hold it against him. It was in Katara's nature to be forgiving. But he was a bit of a jerk too. The least he could do was apologise to her face.

Katara's door opened. No knock, brothers are insufferable. She was surprised he was here. He was supposed to be out with Suki. Someplace that wasn't home.

"I'm hungry! What's for dinner? Oh, and make extras for Suki, she's staying for dinner." That's Sokka. Stomach first, everything else second.

"I thought you guys were going out".

"Well, we were. Until Appa broke down". Sigh. Appa, the big hippy van with fake, furry white seats that had been lent to us by a friend was breaking down a lot lately.

"Oh. One more thing" said Sokka sticking his head back into the room.

"Avatar is going to be back in the area soon". A smile lit up Katara's face at the good news. With a bit of a groan, she got up and started cooking dinner.

Katara loved street performers. Their different skills and talents amazed her. 'Avatar' was one of her favourite groups, though, she was bias because she had friends in it.

Toph Beifong, although she wasn't a permanent member, and Aang were both proud members of the street performing troop. They were the youngest members, but added a much needed young spark to the troop.

Aang was the troops acrobat and tight rope walker. Toph, when she could join in, was the troops 'strong woman' with a stage name of 'The Blind Bandit'.

The other members of the troop included one of Aang's gardian, Gyatso whose act involved mostly getting pies and cakes in his face.

Bumi was an eccentric old man who continuously changed his act, but they mostly involved breaking out of things like strait jackets.

Kyoshi, the founder of Kyoshi dojo was the weapons woman. She gave a fine display of them such as swallowing swords and occasionally joined in with Bumi's acts by shoving swords into the boxes Bumi had to escape out of.

The animals' expert was the chilled Kuruk who usually played with huskies during the show.

The serious faced Roku was the manager of the show. He didn't perform but introduced the performers. Aang told Katara once that when he was younger, he performed by doing fire dancing, but decided he was too old for it a few years back.

Only four of the member of the troop were actually 'Avatars'. But that was because their acts were the 'key' ones and everyone else's were just side acts. Not that they minded. Together, Avatar was a very impressive performers group and travelled to nearby cities.

Apparently, there was a new street performer in the area. A solitary performer who was attracting lots of attention, particularly from girls. People had begun to watch him while he was practicing his particular skill. While at first he didn't like on-lookers, he grew used to them and moved to a more open area. Katara had planned to go watch his performance tonight, but with all the drama that occurred today, she decided to go tomorrow night.

* * *

**Author's notes**

I was going to write more for this chapter, but then I realised it would be huge. So, this chapter is small and a bit wordy and possibly boring, (except for the beginning) but it was important to mention the people in the troop to give you guys a bit of background without having to actually tell it to you.

How about the Avatar street troop? What did you think? Also, Kuruk is the actual name of the Avatar before Kyoshi. For those who don't know, there is an unofficial episode or something that (only has background music) involves Aang after he got shot by Azula's lightning. Aang has to 'reconnect' with his previous four Avatars to keep the line going, of course, _he_ doesn't remember it. It took me forever to find his name!

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! And stay tuned for the next chapter because it's going to be HOT! I'd say more, but I have a bad tendency to spoil endings, so until then, my lips are sealed!

Lots of love

Ebony.


	3. Chapter 3

So when I last checked, I had no reviews, but more people were following my story. So I was kinda happy and disappointed. Until I got a review from **Rainproof Coyote** which totally made my day and I decided to release this early as a result. So a big thank you to Rainproof Coyote.

Well, I am 80% sure you'll all love this chapter, I know I love it. So enjoy.

Lots of love

I don't own the characters in this story, I simply play with their lives for my own pleasure.

* * *

Chapter 3 – Fire Dancer

The next day Katara rose early to go to her swimming training with Pakku. He was a hard teacher, but Katara had flourished under instruction.

After two hours of extremely hard training, Katara caught public transport to the hospital where she had her practical work placement.

Work at the hospital was a bit tough to swallow. There were days where most of the patients assigned to you were in an 'alright' condition. Then there were days when people died on you. And while it hurt you inside to know that you couldn't do anything to save them, it was the people who 'miraculously' got better that made the job all worth it.

The nurse's talk today seemed to revolve around two topics. An arsonist and an abductor. It was, however, the serial arsonist that the seemed the most talked of.

Evidence of this monster's works could clearly be seen as the number of burn victims increased. The arsonist, it seemed targeted houses and buildings that belonged to foreigners. People who didn't originate from the city or other surrounding cities.

One victim, a young woman named Judie (Joo Di) had her whole house burnt down around her, not even the fence remained upright. Her body was covered in second degree burns, extremely lucky considering her circumstances. She, however, were just like many other victims.

Katara originated from the south, and because the arsonist seemed to target foreigners, Katara had been warned many times to be cautious.

* * *

At about five in the afternoon Katara was released from her prac work. After changing, she headed straight to the square where the street performers were permitted to perform.

The sun was setting. A few different troops were setting up and an eager crowd already waited around the best performers. Katara walked through the area looking for the lone performer.

She spotted him a small distance away. A strong figure dressed in black. He was well built and it was quite clear he was muscular. Lots of girls were already crowding around.

'The Blue Spirit' people called him. A blue, fierce looking mask covered his face. It was a dark blue with a traditional demon's face painted in white on it. The mask only added to the young man's allure. Katara noted that twin Dao swords were strapped to his back and she wondered how he would use them in his performance.

The Blue Spirit began by taking the swords out and holding them in both hands. He waved them around a bit, showing his audience that he knew how to use them. His movements became more rapid, a graceful dance to the music in his head when suddenly he dragged his swords along the ground.

Sparks flared from the friction between the concrete and his swords. Around him, the ground lit up as a few of the sparks set off a type of small fire work. It looked like he had conjured it himself.

The flames around his feet quickly died. But his swords were on fire. He twirled them around like a demon. The crowd gasped in surprise, many taking a step back. And then, as if by a strong wind, they were out.

The crowd applauded, but the Blue Spirit wasn't finished yet. He picked up a pole off the ground that was specifically designed for fire dancing. After lighting both ends, he began to twirl it slowly and precisely. He stopped, and pushed the crowd back further before taking a stance in the middle of the circle around him.

Around and around the stick went, getting faster with each rotation. It swept through his hands in a figure eight before he threw it into the air. A gasp went through the crowd. And then he gracefully caught it, spinning it seconds after it was in his hand.

The Blue Spirit was a natural. He was graceful and poised. The flames seemed to obey his will without a single word. Katara, like many others in the crowd were mesmerised. Fire, Katara concluded, is always something that has fascinated man. But being controlled by such a master, it was even more beautiful then it usually was.

Once his performance was over, the Blue Spirit accepted donations in a bag that held some of his equipment. People were quite generous with him because of his extraordinary and unique show. After the crowd had moved on to watch other performances, he disappeared.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Well, we all know who the Blue Spirit is, but who expected him to still have his fire bending? The fire dancing actually came to me when I was thinking of a dream I had way back in grade seven. The first year of high school, or fresh men year for the non-Australian readers.

Well, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! I love the fire dancing and hope you love it too. Stick around for some more drama, most likely starting off from Zuko's point of view.

Lots of Love

Eb.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Everyone. I'm so sorry for the long wait. I'll try to make up for it. In the mean time, enjoy.

Love Eb

* * *

Chapter 4 – The Fires of Recompense

Zuko slipped through his bedroom window without a sound. After removing his mask, he wiped the sweat off his face. It came off slick with sweat, but it was to be expected, exercise and fire generates heat.

After taking a shower Zuko walked downstairs. His uncle sat on an arm chair sipping tea and reading a book.

"Zuko. You are in late. Did you have a nice night?" Zuko stood solid. His uncle had realised he had snuck out. It wasn't that he was grounded or anything, he just didn't want anyone to hassle him about his fire dancing. He especially didn't want his father and sister to know.

"Did you go on a date with a girl Zuko? You should bring her over some time. I would be delighted to meet her". Zuko scowled.

"I didn't meet up with any girl, Uncle. I just went for a walk".

Zuko wasn't really in the mood to talk and tried to block him out as he got a drink of water.

"What a shame. You should find a nice young lady, Zuko. It's a shame you chased away Miss Katara. She is very beautiful. Do not forget, after our talk last night you promised to make amends. But I still do not understand the motives behind your actions."

Zuko stumbled for an answer.

"I don't know. She's annoying. She wouldn't stop asking me questions and then tried to lecture me. The last thing I need is for a stranger to judge and lecture me". Zuko ground his teeth in frustration.

"Especially not such a beautiful stranger".

"Yes! No! What?! No!" Iroh laughed. In Zuko's frustration and distraction, he had accidentally revealed what he most wanted to keep secret.

"Do not worry too much Zuko, from what I could tell, she is a very kind and forgiving young woman. There may be a chance for you yet".

"Uncle! And she didn't seem very forgiving yesterday".

"Ah but from what I understand, there were some unusual circumstances. That boy she was avoiding hurt her a great deal. It will be a long time before she can find it in herself to truly forgive him". The spark of curiosity flared again in Zuko. What happened between those two?

"I think it is time to retire. Good night nephew". Iroh left Zuko to his thoughts, but it wasn't long before Zuko himself went to bed.

* * *

Zuko woke early. The morning sky was still dark and was covered in clouds, hiding the sun. But it was there. It's warmth was slowly making its way through the blanket of clouds and Zuko could just feel it.

Work out time. In loose red pants Zuko began his morning routine. He started with stretching his muscles, preparing them for what lay ahead. Push ups, squats and planking were next. Zuko's already toned muscles flexed under the pressure he put on them.

To Zuko, staying in impeccable shape was important to him. It put him a step above ordinary guys and gave him the freedom to achieve what he wanted. It also somewhat boosted his low self-esteem. Self-esteem, being something hard to come across in his father's house and with an ugly scar marring his face.

After his strengthening work out, Zuko started on his jog. His own endurance test. Being such an early hour, Zuko had hours to run before his job as a tea server began, and he did run for hours.

After about an hour of jogging, Zuko decided to diverge from his usual route. The street he turned on had a large swimming pool for recreation and training. To his surprise, it was open. Even the little store that had swimming trunks, towels and junk food. Feeling spontaneous, Zuko bought a pair of trunks, goggles, and a towel before heading to the male change room.

Before he entered the change room, he dropped his wallet while trying to put it in the pocket of his pants. He stopped suddenly and someone who was in a hurry and two steps behind him bumped into him.

It was Katara with a bag full of swimming gear who was headed to the female change rooms, the entrance being located besides the male change rooms.

"Oh. Sorry, I was in a bit of a hurry". Zuko turned around. He hadn't expected to see Katara so soon, but now she was here, he could apologise.

"You! The accusation in her voice was clear. She was still angry for the thing with her ex. So much for kind and forgiving.

"What are you doing here?"

"I -"

"You know what? I don't care. Get lost".

"Wait, hang on, at least just hear me out".

"Hear you out? I don't have time to hear you out, nor do I want to. And you know what? I don't have to!"

"Katara, please".

"No! You lied to me. He was still there and you have no idea what you actually put me through!" The flame of her anger was becoming more and more evident.

"Ok I'm sorry! I wanted to say I'm sorry. The other day, with your ex. I shouldn't have told you he was gone. I know I shouldn't have and I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but please, at least let me say I'm sorry. I don't say that to many people". Katara's heart softened a tad when she saw he was truly sincere.

"I was a jerk that day and I'm not very good with people, especially not... I'm sorry. I really am".

Zuko refused to meet Katara's eyes and simply stared at the ground. With a sigh, Katara put a hand on Zuko's shoulder and he looked up, into her deep blue eyes.

"Alright. I guess we can start over. I'm Katara". A smile spread over Zuko's face.

"Zuko". Katara couldn't help but return the smile. She was still a bit wary, but he seemed sincere, and it was in her nature to be forgiving.

"Oh! I've got to go! Pukku will be in a bad mood if I'm late. I'll see you around, Zuko". With that Katara burst into the change rooms.

By the time Zuko came out of the change rooms to the pool, Katara was already in the water, swimming like a fish. An old man stood by with his arms crossed, a grumpy expression plastered to his face. A few other swimmers were in the water in the lanes to the left of Katara. Otherwise, the complex was deserted.

Katara popped her head up, waiting for further instruction. It was clear to Zuko now that Katara professionally trained as a swimmer and the old grump was her coach.

"Katara!" Barked the old man.

"Remember, widen your stroke. Again." Zuko watched as Katara sped up the lane.

"Young man, if you came to swim, I suggest you swim or get out of my complex. Stop gasping like a fish and distracting my swimmers".

Zuko noticed two younger girls giggling indiscreetly about him. Taking his cue from the old man's stern glare, Zuko dove into the pool, the cold water chilling him to the core.

Zuko stopped swimming when Katara did. After a few brisk words from the old man, they were dismissed. Katara smiled at Zuko as she passed, headed again for the change room.

Katara was waiting for Zuko when he emerged from the changeroom. Her wet hair was leaving a damp patch on the back of light blue shirt. As Zuko approached, she took in his appearance; long wet hair, no shirt and loose red pants

"Forget your shirt?" She asked a smile at the edge of her lips. She was staring intently somewhere off in the distance.

"No, I was going for a run when I decided I felt like a swim".

"So you just bought trunks from the store? Those are expensive". Zuko shrugged his shoulders. Katara stood up and began walking in the direction of her home, Zuko merely walked alongside her.

"So, what are you up to today?" Katara asked to break the silence that had arisen.

"Nothing much, you?"

"Well I have some friends arriving in town this afternoon and then I have to work the night shift at the hospital".

"The hospital?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm doing a nursing course and at the moment I'm doing the practical work".

"Wow. A nurse".

"Yeah. Anyway, um, this is my house so I'll see you around Zuko?" Zuko looked at the house Katara indicated to. It was a simple home, two stories with three or four bedrooms by his guess. Outside the front of the house was a beautiful flower garden littered with forget-me-nots, blue bells, roses and other beautiful flowers. It was a homely house, a big contrast compared to his father's house.

"Yeah, sure, uh, it was nice talking to you, and sorry, again for that day". Katara smiled as she walked in through the gate and under the arch way of leaves and flowers.

"Hey, ahh, you should stop by the tea shop sometime" he called to her, feeling ridiculous.

"And you should wear a shirt! You're blinding people!" She called back from the door with a laugh. After she went inside, Zuko walked away. Surprisingly, Katara lived only about ten minutes' walk from his uncle's shop and house. Zuko decided to add a swim to his daily work out and jogged on.

Katara watched out a window as Zuko walked away. He really should wear a shirt, she thought. The girls at the pool were distracted by him. Not that he distracted her at all. No, she was older, mature-er and far too concentrated to be distracted even slightly by Zuko.

Katara laid down on her bed to get some sleep. If she was going to work the night shift, she would need to be well rested.

Author's Note

So this chapter took a long time to be published because word would stop working every two minutes so I ended up writing this on my phone and the internet decided to go on holidays so when I did finish it, I couldn't post it.

So, every thing seems to be sorted between Zuko and Katara, for now. Does anyone think it was too easy? I think it would have been really hard for Zuko to apologise cause he is really quite proud, but what's your thoughts? Everything isn't 100% resolved tough. It's going to be a fun ride for us.

Well I really hope that all you're waiting for this chapter was worth it. Enjoy and I'll have the next chapter out soon-ish. I like this chapter. Katara and Zuko kinda flirt and I find it kinda cute.

Do me a huge favour and please review! Ask me questions, point out spelling mistakes, tell me what you think about my writing style, my plot, your favourite fan fictions or anything.

Lots of Love.

Eb.

So this chapter took a long time to be published because word would stop working every two minutes, the Internet decided to go on holidays, I ended writing this on my phone and still had no Internet connection when I finished writing it.


	5. Chapter 5

So I thought I posted the previous chapter last week. Turns out I only uploaded it and I was freaking out all week wondering no one was commenting. So as an apology and my birthday present to you (cause my birthday was recent) I'm giving you this new chapter now.

* * *

Chapter 5 - Sparks

"Katara!" Aang cried when he saw her, the excitement of seeing her again was evident in his voice. He gracefully jumped down from a pole which he had just finished tying a rope to for his act. Katara was always amazed that he never hurt himself jumping off from high places.

Her thoughts were interrupted however when he practically charged into her, enveloping her in a hug.

Aang had always had a bit of a soft spot for Katara, and she had had a bit of a soft spot for him too, but that was a few years ago. Aang was two years younger than her and she felt no attraction to him whatsoever.

"Let her go Twinkle Toes. Before you hug the life out of her". Toph said as she walked over in their direction.

"I can feel her veins nearly bursting to pump blood through to her body". Toph was a sassy and sarcastic teen. Though she couldn't see with her eyes, Toph BeiFong used her other, heightened senses to see for her. Her amplified sense of touch allowed her to feel the vibrations through the floor when she wasn't wearing shoes (which was pretty much always) and the vibrations allowed her to 'see' where she was going and where everyone else was. She could also tell how people were feeling and when they are lying.

"I'm so glad to see you!"

"Me too Katara", replied Aang with a gleam in his eyes.

"Are you guys performing tonight?"

"Well, not the full act. Just a teaser for tomorrow night because there is too much to set up for tonight."

"Yeah these pansies are too slow". Toph snipped in, not that she could help set up.

"Are you still going to stay for the performance tonight?" Aang piped, he was practically dancing on his tippy toes in excitement.

"Maybe. I might be able to stay for a little bit, but Appa is in the repair shop so I have to catch public transport to get to work. I have the night shift". Disappointment filled Aangs face and his shoulders hunched a little. He was in so many ways still a little kid.

"Let me guess, Snoozel's fault?" Said Toph, referring to Sokka's nick name. She really liked nick naming everyone.

"Yep".

The three talked for a little while longer until Roku came and told Aang to get back to setting up.

"Aang never seems to grow up". Katara said with a content sigh.

"Too right. You know he still has a crush on you". Toph said with a big, one sided grin.

"You know I think he's finally planning on doing something about it". Inwardly Katara groaned and Toph must have felt it because she continued on to say:

"I know you don't like him like that, but just, be gentle. Though I doubt telling him your not into him will do much good. He'll probably just try harder to 'win your love'". Another inward groan.

With the news Toph had given her, Katara planned to split earlier to avoid Aang. The sun was just about down and Katara had walked a few meters away from the Avatar's group when Aang came running to catch up with her.

"Katara, you left without saying good-bye". Katara continued to hurry on.

"Oh, um, yeah you were busy and I have to go to get to the hospital".

"Well, I kinda wanted to ask you something..." Aang nervously twisted his fingers. Katara was about to make up an excuse to evade his question when he just blurted it out.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" Sigh. Katara stopped. she wanted so much to say no, but Aang was giving her puppy dog eyes and she couldn't bear to hurt him.

In a split second she decided she'd go on this one date with him, as a courtesy thing, and if he asked again, she would gently say no and feel no guilt whatsoever. No guilt.

"Alright" she said hesitantly. Aang's face was full with excitement and happiness you'd think she just gave him a million dollars, or agreed to marry him. He was so excited that he incoherently told her when and where he'd meet her before dashing off, his insides screaming with excitement.

Sigh. What had she gotten herself into now?

To cheer herself up and burn some time that she now had spare, Katara decided to watch the Blue Spirit's performance, or, at least some of it. It would distract her from thinking about how to tell Aang that she wasn't interested in him.

* * *

Zuko's performance this evening began off the same as the night before, but this time he had a wall to his back. After doing a quick display with his swords, he took out the pole and lit only one end. He turned it around in front of the audience a few time before holding it behind his head. Zuko then proceeds to pull two sticks out from behind him, each with one end lit. He twirled them in front and behind him, bringing and taking away the light of the flames.

Then, holding the two sticks together, pairing one lit end with one end that wasn't lit he twirled one in a circle, like a windmill. He continued to move the flaming sticks in and out of patterns, making it appear as if they were cogs in a machine. The crowed was stunned, watching him move the flames with the virtually invisible sticks in and out, up and down, around and around.

To finish this act, Zuko twirled the sticks faster and faster. The flames grew smaller and looked as if they might go out. They were just dim flashes of light and Zuko, in his blue mask and dark clothing were now nearly invisible. Just before the fires extinguished, Zuko threw them into the air, one at a time before gracefully catching them. The crowed cheered enthusiastically.

After taking off his black shirt to cool down, he was ready for his next act.

Zuko lit the ends of two ropes with handles. He laid them down in horizontal lines in front of him. Then, quick as a flash so as not to get burned, he grabbed them and began spinning them around in front of him. The crowd applauded in excitement. Zuko spun the rope carefully and precisely but with great speed, if he wasn't careful, the rope would flick and catch his arms or legs.

He swung the ropes around his body, gathering speed. Soon he was going fast enough that after streaks chased after the flame.

Unknown to Zuko, Katara stood in the crowd in awe. The light and fire seemed to converge around this guy for the one purpose of making him beautiful. The fire seemed to have a will of its own but this guy tamed it, turning it to do his own will.

Zuko stopped the ropes swinging by crashing them into each other, sending them in the other direction and dropping them on the ground. The crowd cheered.

One young kid in the crowd was overwhelmed with excitement and amazement that he managed to squirm out of the grip of his mother's hand. He darted under the ropes Zuko had put up to keep the people a safe distance away. The kid ran straight towards Zuko and the still flaming ropes. The mother screamed helplessly as her son ran towards the flames and tripped. It was as if time slowed down. The boy fell, his forward motion continuing and pushing him closer to the flames, his hands getting awfully close.

Zuko reacted. He had had his back turned and been a few feet away, retrieving the fire extinguisher when he heard the mother's cry. He saw the boy and without a second's thought dived over the still burning rope to scoop up the child. He let out a cry of pain and the smell of burn flesh filled the air. The child began to cry and his mother ran to pick him up. The crowd cheered for Zuko's efforts but his flesh was still burnt.

Several people quickly crowded around him to try help him. He managed to shakily stand up but stood on rope that had just been extinguished. It was still hot like mad and he nearly fell over again except someone gave him support.

"Every body move back! Give him some space! I'm a nurse!" It was Katara holding him up and Zuko nearly stood on the rope again with his bare feet in surprise.

"Ok, somebody call an ambulance! We have to get these burns properly checked". Katara gently helped Zuko lie down on his back.

"Ok! Anyone with water, hand it over now!" Katara barked as she poured her bottle of water over Zuko's flesh. Several other bottles were handed to her and she continued carefully pouring them over Zuko.

The water helped cool the pain from his seared flesh, but it still hurt so badly. And when Katara ran out of water all she could do was stoke his head and speak soothing words.

Zuko grabbed her hand and held it tight, looking up into her blue eyes. She was concerned. And over a complete stranger. She didn't even know it was him because he wouldn't let her take his mask off.

After what seemed like an eternity the ambulance arrived and took Zuko away. Katara had packed up all of Zuko's stuff and was sitting in the passenger seat of the ambulance. The ambulance driver had recognised her and agreed to give her a lift to the hospital for her night shift.

"Katara, can you rub this over the burns on his chest while I check his feet?" The other lady in the ambulance asked. Katara came over and began rubbing a cold ointment of some kind over his chest.

"The burning doesn't look so bad, but its hard to tell. It might leave a bit of a scar. So what happened? Stuffed up during his performance?" Katara's hands gently slid up and down Zuko's chest, rubbing in the cream. It was nice. Her hands were soft and the cream worked better than the water.

"No." Katara replied.

"A little boy from the audience nearly got burned when he ran under the rope, but he saved him".

"Wow. Well his feet just need ice on them but otherwise they're fine. Just keep rubbing that stuff on the burn".

Katara walked through the burn ward. It was a tragic sight. The arsonist was causing a lot of trouble and police were nowhere near finding out who was responsible.

With a bag full of money that belonged to the Blue Spirit, Katara set off in search of him. There were a lot of people to look through.

After looking through a few rooms Katara came upon a familiar face: Zuko. He was lying on a bed with his slightly burned feet sticking out from under the sheet, watching T.V. The sheet was carefully laying on top of his chest and she wondered if that part of him had received burns too.

"Zuko". She exclaimed in surprise, catching his attention.

"What are you doing here?"

"Katara! Uh, I got burnt"

"Well I figured that out, but how did you get burned?" Zuko stumbled a bit for an answer.

"Um, I was passing by when I saw a house on fire, I went to see if I could help, but I stepped on something really hot and burned my feet". Katara didn't believe him for a second. His feet were barely burned and with the burns ward so full, he would have been sent home by now.

"Oh really?" She said folding her arms.

"You were just walking around without shoes on?" Zuko knew she didn't believe him, but he didn't want her, or anyone to know that he was the Blue Spirit.

"Uhh, yeah. I like going for walks without shoes. It really helps you to feel the earth around you" he lied.

"Uh ha, and are your feet the only thing that got burned? You know you look a bit uncomfortable with that sheet over you. Sure you didn't get burned somewhere else?"

"No..."

"Really? So if I were to do this it wouldn't hurt?" She threatened as she moved a finger towards Zuko's burned chest. It was a centimeter away before he surrendered.

"Stop! Ok. Fine, I got burnt on my chest too". He pulled the sheet down to show her the uncovered burn. It was ugly, as all burns are and in a long, even-ish strip down his chest.

"And how did you really get it?" Zuko's didn't reply. What a pain this girl was. If she found out other people would too and then so would his father. Shudder.

After no response Katara answered for him.

"You're the Blue Spirit aren't you? Yes… the burn pattern is exactly the same". Zuko winced as she connected the dots and he dreaded what she would have to say.

"Oh my gosh. Your performances! They're amazing!" Her reaction seemed to catch Zuko by surprise.

" But... Why do you wear a mask? Why didn't you just tell me that you were him and that's how you got your burns?" Zuko took a deep breath. He didn't know why he was telling her this, why he felt obligated to answer her, he just did.

"My father, he wouldn't approve of my actions. He wouldn't approve of how I was wasting my time. And my sister, well she would use this to show my father how, yet again, she is superior".

"Wow, sounds like some serious sibling rivalry. But, why wouldn't he approve? Your amazing and your using your talent?"

"It's not that simple. You wouldn't understand". He said, pushing her away like he did everyone else.

"Probably not. But at least I'm trying to". This also seemed to take Zuko by surprise and Katara wondered how many people tried to understand this tall, silent and sullen young man. He certainly had a coarse exterior, but something inside him was good. It was just hard to find.

"To my father, it would be a waste of time, another clear reason why he... He would smirk and say street performing is for the scum of the city. Clowns and miscreants that perform just to entertain the masses and earn a bit of bread. He doesn't think they have any talent. True talented performers train in classical music and arts and perform on stage, everyone else, we'll they're just second rate". Katara snorted, actually snorted.

"That's ridiculous". Zuko looked up at her with hurt in his eyes. He had just shared something with her and she laughed at it. No, worse, she snorted at it.

"Who the heck is your dad? He sounds like a control freak and Mr Perfect-wanna-be. But, it looks like that hasn't stopped you".

"My father is the mayor".

"Ooooohhhhh. You know I always knew he was a bit up tight". Zuko didn't answer.

They stood in a slightly awkward silence for a minute before she remembered why she had come to the burns ward originally.

"Oh! I totally forgot the reason I originally came here. I believe this is your bag. The lady whose son you saved collected the money as you usually do. I think you'll find that people were very generous towards you after your act of bravery". Zuko nervously looked Katara in the eyes before quickly looking away.

"It wasn't bravery. I don't deserve these people's appreciation". Katara sighed with a smile.

"The people who witnessed your actions believe you're very brave. That mother and her son believe you're a hero". Zuko still wouldn't face her.

You know, someone once told me that in life, no one ever praises you for the right things, so just take it as it comes. And if it means anything to you," she said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I think you were very brave too. Now please excuse me, my break is almost over. I'll see you later, Zuko". With that Katara left the room leaving Zuko with a puzzled and content smile on his face.

* * *

Authors notes

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it, minus all complications. I even acted out the scene where Zuko saves the kid to make sure it would actually work.

Now there may be some errors in my medical explanations and such, but I'm not a nurse. Three of my family members may be in a medical profession, but I'm not. So I'm doing my best.

Thank you for being so patient and for your continuous support, I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter.

Lots of Love!

Ebony.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Everyone, after reading all the latest reviews I was smiling so hard I nearly cried. Thank you all so much! I hope you like what I'm going to do in this chapter. I started thinking that Zuko and Katara's world was going a little too peacefully so I decided to rock the boat a little. Just a little. Next chapter I think I'll start throwing waves so strap yourselves down for a wild ride.**

**Seeing that I'm going to rock the boat, how better to do so than with Azula? I thought it was about time she made an appearance, even if it was only for a small scene.**

**Also, sorry for the wait, I was busy painting a house, volunteering some of my time and having my wisdom teeth removed. So I'm very sorry you had to wait so long. I still have a lot to do with this story, so don't worry, I'll definitely finish it!**

**Lots if love ~ Eb**

* * *

**Chapter6 - A Future of Fires**

**Azula was bored as she sat watching Ty Lee dancing around the room, doing flips and walking on her hands. Mai was sitting in the corner sharpening a knife with a blank expression on her face. **

**Usually she had Zuko to entertain her, when she picked on him, but not since he had gone to live with Uncle Iroh.**

**Azula pulled out a packet of matches from her pocket and lit one. The light caught Ty Lee and Mai's eyes. **

**"You shouldn't play with fire Azula. Someone could get hurt" Ty Lee chimed. Azula rolled her eyes.**

**"But Ty Lee. That's the appeal of it"**

* * *

**Iroh was walking towards the information desk to find his nephew when he saw her. She had just walked out of the lifts, and was headed towards the front doors. She looked tired and was wearing a nurse's uniform (a collared shirt and a black straight skirt), her long hair tied back.**

**"Katara". He called out, gaining her attention. She was surprised to see him and greeted him with a smile.**

**"Iroh! What are you doing here?"**

**"I am here to pick up my nephew, the doctors refuse to discharge him without knowing that someone will be there to look after him". **

**"Of course! " she said, hitting her head with her hand.**

**"I saw Zuko last night. He's in the burns ward, second floor, room 21". Iroh noticed she didn't mention his name with resentment.**

**"Ahh. Thank you. So you work here I presume".**

**"Yes, well, I will soon. Once I finish my course". Katara glanced at here watch, it hung from a small chain and was clipped to the pocket on her shirt and the numbers were upside down so when she looked down at it, it would be the right way up.**

**"Wonderful. And how is Zuko doing?" She looked at the watch again.**

**"Well it's not too serious. If he doesn't make it worse it should heal quickly". She checked it again.**

**"And has he made amends for the incident at the tea shop?" **

**Katara smiled.**

**"Yes, he has apologised... I take it he doesn't do that very often". Iroh chuckled. **

**"No, he doesn't. He is a very proud and stubborn young man. But he was sincere in his apology, I'm glad that you were able to patch things up". Katara looked at her watch again and Iroh realised she was in a rush to go but too polite to say anything.**

**"Are you in a rush to go somewhere?" He inquired. Katara was a bit embarrassed that he was able to guess.**

**"Yes, sorry. The bus stop. I can't afford to miss this bus, the next one comes an hour later and its a long ride home". **

**She was about to dash off when Iroh said:**

**"Well would you like a lift with us? Even after picking up Zuko, I'm sure it will be quicker than a bus ride, and you look tired". Katara would normally have refused such an offer, but she was tired and she enjoyed Iroh's company. With a quick thank you Katara led the way to Zuko's room.**

**Katara pushed the up button for the lift.**

**"Katara, tell me, your father, he doesn't happen to be Judge Hakoda?"**

**"Yes, he is, how did you know?"**

**"You look a bit like him. Just a bit, but you look even more like your mother. Especially your eyes".**

**"You knew my mother?" The lift opened and they walked in.**

**"Yes. My wife was good friends with her. They went to university/college together. I only met your mother a few times, but she was very beautiful. Unfortunately after my wife passed, I didn't keep in contact with her friends, but I ran into your father not too long ago". Katara was silent, her blue eyes large and sad.**

**"I admire your father. He's one of the few men who has the power to stand up to my brother and actually does". Katara's brow furrowed.**

**"The mayor?"**

**"Yes". He said with a sigh.**

**"My father disapproves of the way he uses his authority, but can't really do much about it". Iroh nodded and Katara stopped outside room 21.**

**After knocking they entered the room.**

* * *

**Zuko was lying on his bed with a bored expression while another nurse was looking over his burns.**

**"Uncle! What took you so long?"**

**"My apologies Zuko, but I ran into this lovely young woman". Katara meekly walked in, and gave Zuko a smile. Iroh addressed the other nurse.**

**"Good morning. I'm here to take my nephew home". **

**"I'm sorry, but that won't be possible today. I've just examined his burns and they need more attention. Unless you can arrange for someone qualified to come and check on him twice a day, he can't go home". The nurse gave a plastic smile before going over her clip board. **

**Iroh smiled to himself. He knew Zuko would resent his interference, but the opportunity was simply too tempting.**

**"Well, I'm not too keen on having a stranger in my home", a blatant lie considering how Zuko and Katara met.**

**"Would it be possible for me to arrange Miss Katara to be the person who checked in on Zuko?" The nurse looked up. She looked at Katara and then looked at Zuko before resting her gaze on Iroh. One of her eye brows was raised.**

**"I understand your concerns. While Katara is only training, I'm sure I can arrange for her to be your over-seer. It will be good... Experience for her." With that she left the room to get the appropriate forms.**

**Zuko glared at his Uncle. While Zuko wanted to go home and didn't mind Katara's company, he knew his uncle was scheming. **

**Katara was oblivious to that fact of course, especially while Iroh was assuring her that he wouldn't mind having a nurse in training come to check on Zuko instead of a fully trained nurse.**

**The nurse returned with the paper work and Iroh signed it despite his nephew's assurance that he could pay. **

* * *

**Katara sat in the back of Iroh's car next to Zuko. It was an old punch-buggy (B-dub or something, I don't know what it actually is that's just what I call it) that still had a cassette player. The front seat next to Iroh was covered in his latest bargain buys as was the left back passenger seat so Katara and Zuko were squished together in the back.**

**They sat in an awkward silence, two adults squished onto two small seats in the back of a small car. Iroh watched in the rear view mirror and chuckled.**

"**So, Katara, what times can we expect you to come and check up on Zuko's burns?"**

"**Well, I guess it depends on what times suit you and Zuko". Zuko quickly answered to prevent his uncle from scheming further.**

"**Early mornings are fine. You can come after you finish your swimming practice".**

"**Katara's a swimmer? How do you know that nephew?"**

"**And you can come basically anytime at night". Zuko interjected.**

"**Any time?" Iroh asked. Zuko scowled.**

"**Well, until your burns heal a bit more, you have to take it easy, no stressing the muscle area beneath it or you'll re-open what's already healed".**

"**What I would like to know is how you got those burns, Zuko?" Iroh asked and Zuko's eyes widened momentarily. He looked to Katara and shook his head once. Iroh caught the movement.**

"**Do you know, Katara?" She covered her mouth but Iroh could see her smiling behind it and struggling not to laugh.**

"**I think she does. I wonder if I can coax it out of her". Katara giggled some more into her hand.**

**"So what time would you be able to come over for the check up tonight?" Zuko asked.**

**"Assuming my usual nightly activities are cancelled".**

**"I'm afraid they will have to be. Nothing too strenuous remember? Well, I'm going out tonight so I'm afraid you'll have to wait up to about ten-thirty for me". Iroh's ears perked up a bit.**

**"Oh? And where are you going tonight?" Katara squirmed a bit uncomfortably.**

**"I have a date tonight". Zuko turned his head to look at Katara in surprise before quickly facing the window again. He began playing and flicking his wrist band.**

**"And who would this lucky young man be?"**

**"My friend Aang..." Zuko's jaw tightened and Katara began bouncing her knee.**

**"Ahh and where are you expecting to be taken?" **

**"I'm not sure, he said it so fast I only caught what time I was to meet him".**

**"And this Aang, is he good looking?"**

**"I suppose so, kinda like a bald hippie though". Zuko had a burning sensation in his chest and thought for a moment he had acid reflux.**

**Iroh chuckled at Katara's description. **

**"Well I hope you have a good time tonight, and I expect to see you at ten-thirty. It's not proper for a young lady to be out late at night". Katara laughed warmly at Iroh's good hearted, yet old fashioned nature.**

**Zuko however, squirmed in discomfort, accidentally bumping the burnt skin. Iroh continued to try to pry from Katara how Zuko received his burns.**

**Fortunately for Zuko they pulled up outside Katara's house before Iroh could pry such answers from her. **

* * *

**Zuko scowled at his uncle like a black cat that had been splashed with water. His uncle had been on the topic of not over reacting or being jealous towards Katara's bald, hippie boyfriend.**

**The impertinence of that man. He seemed to think any girl who came within a hundred mile radius of Zuko was an object of his affection.**

**Zuko had no reason to be jealous. Especially not of a bald hippie. And especially not over Katara.**

**Zuko barged in through the doors of the tea shop and nearly knocked over an old woman.**

"**Oh, I'm sorry ma'am".**

"**That's alright young man. I predicted you would try to knock me over". Zuko raised an eyebrow and was about to walk around her when Iroh came up behind him and put an arm over his nephew.**

"**Ahh Wu! What a pleasant surprise. And you look lovely as ever. Yellow is by far your most flattering colour". The lady chuckled.**

"**Hello Handsome".**

"**Ah, please let me present to you my nephew-"**

"**Zuko". It was Iroh's turn to chuckled.**

"**Ahh as skilled as ever. Nephew, let me introduce to you my intimate friend, Wu. She is a very skilled fortune-teller". Zuko doubted this.**

"**Please, call me Aunt Wu".**

"**My I ask the reasoning behind your most esteemed visit?"**

"**Business matters darling". It was Iroh's turn to raise an eyebrow and before he could ask further she continued to say:**

"**I have come to read your nephew's future. Don't roll your eyes at me young man, now sit down!"**

**Aunt Wu sat across from Zuko as she held his hand up to her face and she studied it intensely.**

"**You can tell a lot about a person by the state of their hands". She said as she continued to trace the lines upon Zuko's palms.**

"**The Sun and the moon spirits guard your path and you're lucky they do because many hardships lay ahead. I see fire and water, an interesting combination… Your sister. Her mind is twisted and she poses a large threat to your future.**

**Zuko interrupted here.**

"**I didn't need a fortune teller to tell me that! Is that the best you can do?" Aunt Wu looked put-out.**

"**I have not finished young man. I thought I would tell the worse before telling the best. Now be quite so I can finish!" Aunt Wu continued again, her pupils enlarging and appeared as if she was looking somewhere far off in the distance.**

**"I see danger in your near future. Tonight there will be danger, and you will go looking for it. I also see a subtle but great romance in your future. She is like an ocean, but there is fire in her eyes and your happiness will come to depend upon her. Your futures are entwined together, along with danger. Fire in particular threatens her, but not yours. But despite the danger she will bring you great Joy."**

**Wu's eyes cleared as she came out of her 'trance' and she looked up at Iroh with a sly smile on her face.**

"**And Iroh will get his wish of grand children!" Zuko paled.**

"**What?!"**

**(No lemon, just far future)**

* * *

**Katara!" Aang exclaimed excitedly when he saw her approaching. Aang was dressed up formally… for Aang. He wore orange shorts and a red jumper over an orange shirt and looked down at Katara with sparkling gray eyes. How Aang had ever gotten taller than her, Katara did not know. He was now a good head taller than her but wearing his orange shorts, he looked like an over grown kid.**

"**Hi Aang". She called back with a smile. Katara herself wore only a pair of jeans, a blue shirt, and her ever present chocker. She looked nice, but that was all Katara was going for. She was not interested in Aang as anything more than a friend and brother figure, and she didn't want to advertise to anyone that they were anything more.**

**Aang took Katara to a restaurant not far from where the street troopers performed. Katara was pleased to see a sign where the Blue Spirit would normally perform that informed people that, due to injuries, he would be unable to perform for some time.**

**The restaurant was a small and the menu consisted of mostly noodles of some type or other.**

**The two talked quietly on a large range of topics, from food to their current favourite TV show or movie. It was their typical type of conversation, the same they had always had. One friend to another, until Aang tried to hold Katara's hand.**

**Her hand was resting on the table after having a drink of water. Aang, with his pure heart had reached over and held it. Katara had quickly withdrawn her hand in surprise. Hurt showed in Aang's gray eyes and she didn't know how to console him. She didn't want to hold his hand, that was far too intimate for the type of relationship she wanted to have with him, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings.**

**Luckily, before anything could be said, or the situation become awkward, a lady in a yellow dress approached their table.**

"**Hello my dears. Fancy seeing you here". She said with a wink at Aang. Aunt Wu was well known to Aang. His guardians were close friends with her and she was known to have a fortune teller stall set up near the street performing troops.**

"**Aunt Wu". Aang answered with a smile.**

"**Oh, um, Katara, this is Aunt Wu, Aunt Wu, Katara". Wu shook Katara's hand with a smile full of knowledge and mischief.**

"**A friend of Aang's. Delighted to meet you. May I join you?" Aang, who didn't have the word 'no' in his vocabulary, of course allowed her to sit with them. Before long, however, Aunt Wu was over come with the desire to read Katara's palms. Katara obliged the woman.**

"**Oh my, you certainly have the hands of a healer. They are quite soft too, you must use this special seaweed moisturiser I've heard about." Then Aunt Wu pulled a face and she looked like she was in a off in another world.**

**"You're going to be in danger soon. But this is small compared to what will come not long afterwards. My best advice to you is to keep your wits and friends about you. You should also know you cannot save everyone. Some people are already gone and all that remains is a ghost of their mind.**

"**I see a man". Aang's listening increased at the mention of a man in Katara's life.**

"**A strong man with a powerful connection to the elements of this world. There is a heart of gold and fire hidden inside of him. He wears the brand of his good and noble actions. It will be a great romance, though perhaps subtle. Your lives are intertwined and watched over by the spirits if the sun and moon.**

**You will bring much joy to each others lives, but be patient with him. He has endured much."**

**Aang's mind raced, trying to figure out how this fortune telling would fit him in. He hoped for something that would obviously point to him as this man in Katara's life but Aunt Wu snapped back to the real world with a laugh.**

**"I do believe I gave a prediction just this morning that goes hand in hand with this prediction. How fun it shall be to see exactly how this turns out." This did not help Aang.**

**Aunt Wu soon left to return to her stall, leaving Aang and Katara alone once more. The two wandered up and down the streets with the performers. There were even a couple of street artists, one creating a dragon out of sand with fire in his nostrils and another drawing a scene. It was this scene that caught Katara's eye.**

**It was a beautiful scene of a girl with white hair and tanned skin. The artist had somehow made it look as if she and the moon were one, glowing in a celestial light. **

**The girl looked like Yue, Sokka's old girlfriend until she had passed away. This realisation made Katara look at the artist, and she realised it was a friend of Sokka's that she didn't really know. He had met Yue a few times, but had a photo of her. 'His muse' he had called her, because she had been his inspiration for some of his artwork, no doubt he was the envy of all artists for having such a beauty to draw. **

**They walked away after a while.**

**"Katara, who do you think aunt Wu was talking about?"**

**"Well, being a nurse, I'll come across a lot of patients who we can't really help. People who are waiting for organs, or their injuries are too severe, or people who are in comas. They're only ghosts of what they used to be and some people never wake up."**

**"No, that's not what I meant".**

**"Oh." Carefully picking her words Katara replied:**

**"I don't know. Could be anyone. I probably haven't met them yet." Aang didn't reply, but it was obvious he was worried about it and was unsure of how to respond to her words.**

**To cover up his mixed feelings about Katara's response, Aang volunteered to buy them both ice cream from the little cart on the other side of the performance they were watching. **

**There were a lot of people, but it was The Avatar troop they had wandered over to at the moment, so it was expected. **

**Katara's words 'I probably haven't met them yet' floated into Aangs train of thought. It had occurred to him that throughout the whole night the whole night, Katara had treated him the same as she usually did. He was expecting that, but he was also expecting for the night to feel a little more like a date. Not that he'd actually been on one.**

**Her words hurt him a little. It had been a broad statement, but it seemed to him that she hadn't even considered him when thinking of the 'great romance' that she was supposed to have.**

**He returned to the place where Katara had been with two ice creams and the intension of making her consider him when she thought of this man in Aunt Wu's prediction, but she was not there.**

**Aang continued to search the crowd, wondering where she could have gotten to. Then he checked the near by shops and stalls, asking if they had seen her. None had.**

**After ditching the melted ice cream, Aang tried her mobile phone. No answer. Had she been called into the hospital for an emergency? Surely not, she would have sent him a message at least, but he called the hospital anyway, and there was no emergency, and no Katara. After trying her mobile again, Aang began to panic. Katara always had her mobile on her in case if emergencies. Could something have happened to her? Katara wouldn't just leave him there. So where was she?**

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Oh no! Katara ditched Aang! Or is she missing? Or is she just in a shop he over looked. Or gone to the bathroom? Keep reading!**

**You know what? I want to know what type of car you think Iroh would drive, because I had to think for a long time. So tell me! My favourite answers will get a mention. I might even change my version of Iroh's car.**

**Now to clear some stuff up. Zuko doesn't exactly have his fire bending; this is set in the 'real world'. But it's equivalent to it, some of it might become a bit unrealistic, I do research fire dancing, but hey, that's what fictions for right?**

**Now, who would believe me if I told you Zuko was the arsonist? Well you'd be silly if you did. A good author never reveals secretes like that. But you're forgetting the kidnapper, just like the rest of the characters. That's all the secretes your getting out of me! Excluding this one. I intend to write about the Avatars group performances but it will be a big chapter to write, but hopefully it will be good.**

**A Quick word of thanks to theses specific reviewers**

**- Advoccat who somewhat inspired me to actually write this fan fiction (you should read her/his stories)!**

**- Quirkista who is an avid and devoted follower (Love this person)**

**- Rainproof-Coyote who wished me a happy belated birthday and is not too old to read fan fictions about a kids TV show. And**

**- Everyone else of course for reading, reviewing and pushing me along.**

**If you have any questions, ideas or opinions feel free to write them in a review.**

**Hope you're enjoying winter, or summer for those northern hemisphere readers. Lucky people.**

**Lots of love ~ Ebony**


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for your review guys! You make me smile so much I could snap a set of stitches. I think when I start writing, Zuko and Katara are no longer the TV show's characters. They are mine, they my have the same names, same looks, if not more mature, same basic personality, but they adopt some of my views, outlooks, likes, dislikes and humor, something I've been told is sometimes a bit sadistic. They are my characters and I'm sorry if they act a bit out of personality from the TV show, that's something I've always had problems with, character personalities.

* * *

Chapter 7 - Onto the Frying Pan (But Remember, There's Still the Fire)

Zuko shifted in his seat. Katara had said ten-thirty, it was now eleven. She was late.

Zuko had images of Katara wrapped in the arms of a 'bald hippie', before flushing the image out. She had probably lost track of time, gazing into the eyes of her boyfriend. Or they were just hard core snogging. That mental image made Zuko even angrier for some reason. He would have to tell her off for making him stay up so late for no good reason.

Absently he checked the time again. He hated sitting around waiting.

He tried ringing her mobile (cell) but only got voice mail. With one last grunt he grabbed his leather jacket and slipped out of his window.

Below Zuko's bedroom window was the roof for the veranda/porch which he gently lowered himself onto. The roof was a bit slick from the light shower of rain earlier that night but Zuko was experienced in sneaking out of his houses. From the verandah roof Zuko lowered himself onto the garbage bins/dumpsters that were in the little alleyway between the teashop and the next building.

His motor bike was parked there, barely visible in the shadows. It was black with red helmet hidden beside it. He had spent a good year building it and it was extremely powerful.

After pushing it onto the street he took off, headed for the area where he and the other street performers gathered. Without any clues, he guessed it was the best place to start looking for her.

* * *

After wandering the streets for about half an hour Zuko was getting worried. Katara wasn't answering her phone and no one had seen her.

He was about to head back home to see if she had made it there when someone ran around a corner and slammed into him. Having been off balanced, Zuko had been bowled over.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Zuko scowled. He was about to chew this 'punk's' head off when he looked up. The idiot was exactly as Katara had described him: a bald hippie. This kid, while somewhat muscular looked as if he would feel guilty if he stepped on a fly. His loose and ridiculously colourful clothes had modern hippie and over-grown kid written all over him.

The hippie kid held his hand out to help Zuko up. He warily accepted. Before the kid could run off however, Zuko grabbed his shoulder and pushed him against the wall. Panic covered the kid's face.

"I'm sorry! ItwasamaccidentIdon'twanttroubleI'msorryI'mjustloo kingforafriend!" He rattled on without taking a single breath.

"Where's Katara?" Was all Zuko asked because he could hardly understand what Aang had just said. Aang started, surprised.

"You know Katara?" Zuko ignored his question.

"Where's Katara? I know she was meeting up with you tonight".

"How do you know that? Who are you? Are you a stalker? You're not one of Jet's friend's are you?"

"Katara seems to have a talent for accurately describing people's looks: bald hippie. Fits you exactly". The hippie boy looked delighted at this description of himself. Well, that was a failed insult.

"Yeah I guess it does".

"Where is she?" He growled.

"I don't know! I went to get ice cream and she wasn't there! I've been looking for an hour!"

Aang shrank further against the wall with his hands out crossed in front of him. This stranger was intimidating. He was tall, taller than himself, angry and the scar on the side of his face made him look extremely fierce. But he was looking for Katara. Why? Aang's mind began to exaggerate scenarios. Was he a friend of Jet's? What if Jet got this stranger to 'pick up' Katara and take her to him, but she escaped. What if Katara needed him now?

He had to be bold.

Aang stood up straight and tried to look less timid, he could never pull off over bearing.

"Who are you? Why are you looking for Katara?" Zuko noticed the change in the lanky hippie boy.

"I'm a friend of hers". Did he count as a friend to her?

"She was supposed to stop by later tonight. When she didn't turn up, I came looking for her." Why exactly did he come looking for her?

"Oh yeah? How did you know to come here?" This kid was annoying.

"That doesn't matter. We don't have time for this. Where did you see her last?"

"How do I know you didn't have anything to do with her disappearance?" Zuko wanted to squash this over grown kid.

"We don't have time for this. Just answer my question!"

"Answer my question first!" Zuko pushed the kid to the side and walked off but Aang followed.

"It's rude to walk away when someone's talking to you". Ignore the child.

"And it's rude to ignore someone... Unless they're bullying you". Ignoring him was much better than the alternative.

"Listen! Katara means a lot to me! I'm not going to let you, or Jet or anyone else hurt her!" Zuko's calm composure snapped.

Turning to face Aang, Zuko pushed him away hard.

"You're not going to let anyone hurt her? Nice job you've done so far! And I haven't even met this Jet guy, but I'm guessing you're too late to stop him from hurting Katara!" With that Zuko stormed off leaving Aang with a dumb look on his face.

* * *

Zuko was in a foul mood. What an annoying little kid! And Katara was dating this guy? Urge!

He tried her phone again but Katara didn't pick up. He tried again, wandering the area hoping he would find her or she would pick up. He was about to give up when he heard a phone ringing. It was nearby and nobody was answering it. The ring tone was 'Walking on Sunshine'. The chances of it being her's was slim, but he checked any way. He followed the ringing into the alleyway behind him. On either side was a desert shop and a rundown bed and breakfast that had an acupuncture and massage salon.

The phone was definitely Katara's; blue and white phone case with a picture of her, a red head girl and a tanned boy with a pony tail who somewhat looked like Katara. And the phone also recognised that Zuko was the caller. So if this was Katara's phone, where was Katara?

* * *

Katara was shoved in a wardrobe on the top floor of the old, run down bed and breakfast, wondering how exactly she got there.

After Aang had left to go get ice cream, Katara was wondering how to gently tell Aang about her feelings for him, or lack thereof, when an old lady came up to her.

"My dear, I'm sorry to bother you, but I need some help. I'm afraid I'm not as young as I used to be, but I'm sure a responsible and respectful young lady such as yourself wouldn't say no to a poor old woman in need of some assistance, would you?"

After following the sweet old lady into the building by the back door, Katara couldn't remember what had happened. Perhaps while the old lady was asking Katara for help some ruffian took his chance to rob her? But where was the old woman, what was her name again? Helen? Hannah? No, it was Hama! That was her name! Hama. (A.N. Hehehe fooled you's all!)

* * *

Zuko rang the bell in the foyer of the old bed and breakfast. There was no reply. After a few more rings, a cranky woman with long gray hair and long yellow finger nails emerged from one of the doors.

"What do you want? Do you know what hour it is young man?"

"Sorry to disturb you... You wouldn't happen to have a room available would you?" The old lady's eyes narrowed.

"No! We're all full! Now go away!" With that she stormed out of the room. Zuko's suspicions peaked. It was very obvious that only one or two rooms at the most held occupants. Could Katara be trapped in one of those rooms? Or was the old lady just annoyed at being woken up in the middle of the night? Well, either way, it was worth checking out.

Looking up to the top floor, Zuko could see a light, bright enough only for a lamp, and decided to check the room out.

Carefully, he scaled the walls and silently prayed that if it wasn't Katara in the room, it would be empty and not some one else who could mistake his presence.

The window was open, and when Zuko peered into the room. It was empty except for the usual room furnishings.

Cautiously, he entered the room. It had a musty smell that usually accompanied an unused room.

A muffled thump sounded from the wardrobe. Probably some rodent building it's nest.

Stealthily, Zuko crossed the room and inched the door open, looking out into the hallway. It was pitch black. Another thump came from the wardrobe. Zuko checked the on-suit. Empty. The whole building was dark and silent. Silent except the thumping coming from the wardrobe.

Zuko back tracked to the wardrobe and unlocked it, slowly opening the door. Katara toppled out, landing at Zuko's feet.

"What an unusually large rodent" he muttered, extending her a hand. Katara dazedly took it.

"Zuko! What are you doing here?"

"House keeping... Are you alright?"

"I'm better. How did you find me?"

"That doesn't matter. We need to get out... How good are you at climbing?" Katara walked over to the window and looked down. She looked back at Zuko who answered her unspoken question with a nod.

"Can't we just use the front door?" She asked with false hope. Silently Zuko headed out of the room, down the dark, deserted hall. Katara hesitantly followed, tiptoeing and envying Zuko for his ability to move so silently.

Zuko stopped suddenly, causing Katara to bump into him.

"Hey! Careful! What's wrong?

"Could you walk any louder?" He whispered.

"An elephant could creep quieter than you".

"Sorry! But I was kinda knocked out and stuffed in a wardrobe! I'm still a bit muddled!" Zuko turned to face her.

"Well don't get knocked out in the first place! You could at least hold your own against a little old lady!"

"Little old lady?"

"Yes. You were taken captive by a little old lady. How did she get you? Did she threaten you with her dentures?"

"No!"

"Than did she put on a sweet smile and ask you to test if her wardrobe could keep a female adult captive inside?"

"No! I don't know what happened! I was talking to an elderly woman, than it suddenly went black and I woke up inside a wardrobe!"

"That's even more pathetic, you didn't even see her coming".

"Pathetic? Excuse me, but why would an old woman want to keep me captive, your theory is what's pathetic!"

"It's not a theory". His voice was dangerously low.

"Now be quiet so we can get out of here".

"Going somewhere dearies?" Zuko spun around. The old woman stood behind them and was now blocking their exit.

"Katara-" Zuko started but a quick jab from the old woman left him paralysed, frozen to the spot. The old lady made another quick move, this time she hit Katara, who crumpled to the floor.

"Katara!" Zuko shouted, trying to move to her, but he couldn't. He stood on the same spot, willing himself to move while the old lady cackled. Once she had finished laughing, she jabbed at Zuko again, causing his legs to involuntarily walk. She walked him into a different room, one that showed signs of recently being cleared of furniture and had boarded windows. Zuko struggled every step against whatever invisible bonds held him.

The old woman left him in the room before dragging an unconscious Katara in and locking the door behind her.

* * *

Author's Note

How'd you like that? Who guessed Hama would be the kidnapper? Virtual cookies for you.

So my BW is actually a VW. B and V sounds the same.

So any predictions for how they're going to get out of this situation? I know I don't. Give me a little while.

Aang annoys me. I mean, I can only take so much of pre-teens. They annoy the heck out of me and I think Aang would have that attitude and demeanor most of his life. It's cute for a little while, but not when they're seventeen. He is, however, really easy to write.

Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. I got a new job and so when I'm not working, I'm out or sleeping. Or reading books/manga/other fan fictions.

Now, I have a question. Do guys actually use fan fiction? And I mean manly guys who think watching chick flicks are damaging to their manly image... Somewhat like Sokka. Writing fan fictions seems a little girly to me, also, so does reading fan fiction. What do they even write about? Fighting scenes? Tell me if you know of a manly man who uses fan fiction!

Review! Ask me questions, give me suggestions, give me something to write, anything!

Love of love ~ Ebony


End file.
